


A Son's Fun in Hawaii

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: When Raikou turned her back on her beloved son for just one moment, he found himself in the middle of a gathering between three beautiful Chaldea Servants. Not only was Hawaii's heat affecting their smoldering excitement, but something else as well.
Kudos: 33





	A Son's Fun in Hawaii

Ritsuka threaded out of the sandy beach on his sandals. The intense sun of the Hawaiian island was just too much for him. If he stayed there any longer, he would be barbecued alive. But it was not just the unbelievable heat that got him boiling inside his skin, the sights that greeted him up the shore were packed full of women in bikinis. He could help but stop by the boardwalk and admire the plethora of beautiful looking people. 

He quickly straightened up once he saw the Servant he’d been spending the entire day with at the beach coming up from the steps. Her beautiful long hair was still glistening from swimming earlier, a proposal she made to increase their bond. Of course, Ritsuka had no reason to object to the beautiful lady. On a rare chance like this where the Singularity had been taken care of, he was ripe and ready to hover around the woman.

“You mustn’t stare so much, Master,” Raikou’s voice reached his ear from the side, the sound of her katana’s scabbard hitting her thighs following shortly after. The dark, flowing skirt of her eccentric outfit stopped short once she put her heels down in front of him. Rather than Berserker, her Spirit Origin was that of a Lancer. She donned a very unique outfit for a woman of her years, a sailor uniform that was much too small in fact. Her exposed navel was eye-catching and provocative just like her long slit in her skirt. She had a big frowned on her face even in that ridiculous outfit that showed the outline of her nipples in detail. But revealing outfit or not, she still kept her maternal instinct intact. “I need to warn you that getting close to such immoral women is no good. You’ll only be swayed into a vile, adulterous path. As your mother, I can’t let you be influenced by them.”

Ritsuka smiled stiffly, unable to contest with his handler. “Right. How can I forget when you’ve been shooing away all the female Servants that came to greet me?” He badly wanted to talk with them too, like Hokusai, Musashi, and Suzuka Gozen.”

“They are all very loose women, I’ve no doubt.” The Servant said with a stern face. “Now then, we have properly exercised our bodies. We should take a brisk walk along the shore. There are food stands on the way, so I’ll be able to feed you at any time.”

“Sorry, I think I’ll need to retire early. The sun has been very harsh on me, and I’ve been feeling under the weather since we got here.”

“My, you do look flushed.” She caressed his cheek as she examined his face worriedly, craning her down a bit. Ritsuka sensed a different warmth surfacing from the touch. “Alright, head on to our room immediately. I don’t want you to get heatstroke and collapse on me.”

Ritsuka nodded. “See you later then.”

Raikou smiled softly before moving her lips close to his ear. “When you get your rest and if you are feeling fine we can have some _special_ time together. What do you say?”

“Of course,” said the Master with a smile, feeling aflutter in his chest. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

She waved goodbye as he walked away. If he was being honest, he wasn’t any longer feeling unwell after hearing her speak that way. Now he was rooting for his body to recover to give that fat ass of hers a good spanking.

* * *

After spending time at the beach being hit on by guys and hitting on Master briefly, the trio of Servants, Musashi, Hokusai, and Suzuka were at an impasse. Watching the start of the brilliant waves of the ocean side-by-side on a beach house, their spirits were lower than the seabed. They expected Hawaii would have so much to offer in terms of fun and romance, but they were apparently wrong.

Musashi sighed, slumping forward on her hands. She wore a nice red and blue bikini and tight denim shorts. “Look at us, three single girls without anything to do. I thought we’d have our chance with Master, but the great mystic slayer from the Heian period is guarding him like a dog.”

“Don’t call her like that out in the open, you won’t know if she’s listening in,” Suzuka said in a hushed whisper. She wore a bikini too, but it was purple and covered by a parka, sans her top. The master swordsman found it provocative, but she wasn’t one to talk. “But yeah I agree, I totes want to ask Master to take a stroll with me at the beach and maybe go on a date or two.”

“I...I...want to go on a date with Ritsuka too,” Musashi whispered, turning her head away from them.

Suzuka made another sigh and kicked the sand beneath her feet. She pushed up her sunglasses to the top of her head as the sun’s intensity dwindled a little. “Just great. ServaFest is over but no boyfriend to make summer memories with.”

“But if it’s like this,” Hokusai said while sketching the beach on her pad, “us three will have to spend the rest of the day together, not like I have a problem with that.”

“How so?” asked Suzuka.

The painter grinned. “Making portraits of two beauties isn’t half bad a deal. It helps that both of you got nice bodies.”

“You speak like an old man,” replied back Suzuka.

Musashi beamed. “I, too, think being in the presence of fine ladies like yourselves is a blessing disguise.” She tried to not look too hard on their beautiful swimsuits, especially Suzuka’s. Hokusai’s, too, had a very nice black two-piece with frills and floral patterns.

“You’re not fooling us.” Hokusai laughed. “If anyone is up for a threesome, it’ll be you.”

“Th-that’s not it at all. I’m just saying that since we got all this time in our hand- Ritsuka?!” Musashi stood up abruptly, her large assets coming alive with a subtle bounce. It was a wonder how they were kept up in such a skimpy bikini.

The other two followed her gaze before looking surprised by the young man passing by.

“Hi, I was just going back to the hotel to rest.” Ritsuka turned their way from the path he was on.

“Oh, are you feeling sick?” Suzuka got up from her chair and went over to him with an honest look of worry.

“Sort of. I’m not really feeling it anymore, but I just wanted to be sure.”

Musashi eyes darted around them. A variety of couples, surfers, and tourists were walking around. “Where’s Raikou-dono?”

“She stayed close to the shore. Maybe she wanted to catch any immoral activities happening around,” Ritsuka said.

There was a long pause as nobody said anything to follow up with, nobody until Musashi smiled innocently. “In that case, do you want to rest in our room for a bit? It’s not that far from yours. We’re staying on the same floor, just right around the corner.”

Musashi could feel Suzuka and Hokusai giving each other before chiming in.

“That’s right,” exclaimed Hokusai as she hopped to her feet. “We have drinks and snacks, all the necessities for boys feeling out of sorts.”

“I agree.” Suzuka wasted no time taking his side, hooking her arm around his and lightly pressing her tight bikini top against him. “Don’t you want to see what a girl’s room is like, Master?”

The young man had a crazy blush on his face that wasn’t from the heat. “I-I’m not sure. Raikou will probably not like that idea.”

“Don’t be such a mama’s boy!” Musashi took his other arm. Her resolve at this point couldn’t be broken, and so she pushed her lovely bosoms against his hot skin. The straps of her top were on the verge of coming loose, a danger she was ready to give into as long as her Master allowed this one chance to spend time with a group of hot ladies. “We’re in Hawaii after all! It’s high time you spend some activities with others and enjoy yourself.”

“If you put it that way, I guess a little of unwinding wouldn’t hurt.” Ritsuka didn’t know where to put his gaze. “She’ll be looking for me, but, as long as I get back before it gets late, it should be fine.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hokusai stepped out into the light. “Come on, while the sun is out.”

Musashi applauded herself for getting this plan underway.

The painter took the lead ahead of them with the other two following suit, grinning and making small-talk. 

“I’m sure we’ll have the time of our lives, Master.” Suzuka rubbed his tantalizingly "With three Servants accompanying you, there's nothing to worry about. "

* * *

They brought the tired Master up to their suite. Like most, it was a posh place. When he was seated by the bed, they didn't waste time offering him cold drinks. Being surrounded by three women in swimsuits got Ritsuka light-headed. Suzuka on the right, Hokusai on the left, and Musashi sitting in front by his feet, cross-legged. The topic of conversation went from Raikou but quickly changed every few seconds.

In moments the steady room light turned blurry as he felt even less in control of his body. He wasn't drunk, but the atmosphere's gradual change took down his guard. There was also the scent of special sake the three were drinking. They mentioned it was a gift from Shuuten herself.

Between Suzuka's casual flirting and Hokusai's teasing, he was left with no room to think. His head began to spin with Musashi's skimpy bikini providing even more distractions for him whenever she shifted positions.

Things kicked into higher gear when Hokusai prompted the King's Game between all four of them. All except Ritsuka was up for it. He smelled the danger coming from their excited bodies. But it was already too late when they had their clutches on him.

It started with harmless sitting on Ritsuka's lap. Through this, the girls gave him more than enough chances for a casual touch. Reluctant or not, the contact made the young man feel a strong rush, his already reddened face turning crimson.

A series of orders later, he was lost in feeling Musashi's lips on his own while his palm grazed her smooth top. Their voices died down as the women turned their attention solely on him. 

If Raikou saw him right now, he would undoubtedly be dead along with his girls, but since he had been robbed of his freedom to interact with cute girls thanks to the motherly Servant, he didn’t have the will to shirk away from such an opportunity.

Suzuka stole his lips from the samurai soon after while Hokusai was busy peeling off his clothes. Musashi embraced him from behind, nibbling his ear and blowing hot breaths.

“Master, I hope you aren’t thinking about that cow woman,” whispered Suzuka Gozen with a pleading tone. 

His eyes widened when she pulled the purple string at the center of her bikini, untying the top, and spilled her boobs for him. They were, not outrageously big, but the size he deemed perfect. He had little time to react when she took his hand and pulled it up to one of her perky melons. He instinctively grabbed her soft flesh, finding the feeling enticing enough to make him squeeze it more.

“How’d you like it?” Suzuka grinned. “Definitely better than that boomer I hope.”

“They’re great…” He whimpered a little from how soft they felt. “I could feel them up all day.”

“Untie mine, Ritsuka,” Musashi told him, pausing what she was doing.

He turned his attention to her then reached his hand out. The string holding the red and blue bikini together came undone a second later. Musashi’s boobs were massive yet incredibly perky.

Suzuka let out a wolfish smile. “Pretty stacked, aren’t ya?” She grabbed the samurai’s free boob while the boy was busy fondling the other.

“At least they’re not sagging, unlike a certain woman who isn’t here.” Musashi whimpered a little from having her two grat mounds fondled by different people.

“You two are having two much fun by yourselves,” Hokusai said while standing in front of the three, hands akimbo. “If you dally any longer, the mother might come by and put a stop to our fun.” Seeing their clueless expressions, the painter started stripping her bikini unceremoniously. In moments, she left in a puddle on the ground and went to sit on the Master’s lap.

The other two followed her lead and stripped their bottoms off.

Ritsuka found himself in a lip lock with the petite painter girl as Suzuka and Musashi fumbled with his crotch, slipping in lewd comments into his ear. He wrapped one arm around the petite girl’s waist while the other tested the firmness of her tits. To his side, Musashi tugged up shirt and dutifully lapped her tongue around his toned body before settling on his nipple. Suzuka got to work on bringing his rock hard cock out. 

“Oh god, it’s finally happening,” Hokusai uttered when they weren’t smacking their lips, her arms snaking their way around his neck, “I thought I’d never get to do it with Master after ServaFest closed. This will make a fine doujin material, won’t it, Master?”

“A doujin? There’s no way in hell we’re as wild as what they show in raunchy comics.” Suzuka started jerking off her Master. 

“Absolutely no way.” Musashi’s eyes landed on Suzuka’s. They stared at each other for a brief moment before leaning forward and giving the other a kiss on the lips.

Ritsuka guided his cock towards Hokusai’s pussy lips as Suzuka let go. He shivered upon feeling her wet folds. They squelched as he thrust up, and soon, she moaned into his lips. The Foreigner squeezed hard on his shaft as he brought deeper inside. She let out an even harsher moan as her body curved outward, but he reeled back halfway and allowed her to breathe.

It didn’t take long before the petite girl started bouncing on his cock while the two busty girls were engaged in a passionate make-out session accompanied by them exploring each other’s breasts.

But Ritsuka was far too distracted in fucking Katsushika Hokusai to care. 

“Uhhhh uhhh uhhhh Master! Hahaha! You’re stiff as a rock!” Hokusai smiled in-between moans. “If you keep this up, I’ll have no choice but to be your concubine.”

“If you’re willing to go that far,” Musashi said after breaking her kiss with the other Servant, “then I’ll be his mistress.” 

“I’ll be his girlfriend then.” Suzuka switched her attention to the young man, pulling his face to her so that she could devour his lips. 

“Not a bad setup, even if I do say so myself.” Hokusai had an impish grin when finding her gaze wandering around the busty samurai’s body, which didn’t go unnoticed when Musashi smiled at her. The painter girl took the samurai’s supple lips and was reciprocated even with her bouncing atop his cock.

It didn’t take long before she froze and let out a gush on his length. Her body spasmed while endeavoring to maintain her connections between the two persons. A moment later, Ritsuka shot his load inside her as he fended off Suzuka’s erotic tongue. She sucked in his tongue while his climax receded. 

As Hokusai got off him to rest, the other two took this chance to attend to the cum-covered cock. Ritsuka was already moaning aloud when they each ran their tongues all over his skin, taking in as much of the leftover juices into their mouths as they could. 

“So good….” moaned the young man. “You two are experts at this.”

“The fun is still beginning, Ritsuka.” Suzuka pushed her breasts up from underneath and sandwiched his cock with them. 

“Scoot over. I want him to feel me too.” Musashi grinned, doing the same with her larger mounds.

“Oh, alright. I’m fine with sharing.”

They pressed their breasts together with his manhood stuck in-between. Their nipples were rubbing away at each other as they moved their breasts with their palms. They had large grins while watching the other’s expression.

“Shit….” The Master breathed heavily before shooting up ropes of cum again.

“Already? We haven’t even begun,” Musashi said while continuing the play along with Suzuka.

“Can’t help it. You two are just too hot.” Ritsuka gasped, clenching his fists. His mind was so foggy at the moment that he forgot all about how this happened. 

They continued to hold their tits up and rub them against his rod, which made finding his rationality even harder. They ignored all the cum staining their supple skins and started kissing his crown. Hokusai went up to him and stood on her knees. They kissed for a brief moment before Ritsuka lowered his face into her perky tit, suckling on it like a newborn baby, as the girl grabbed the back of his head and pushed her chest out further, moaning.

* * *

Minamimoto-no-Raiko strode through the beach just before the sunset faded. She headed for the hotel at a steady pace and reached the entrance just as nighttime arrived. Walking across the carpeted hallway, she noticed a door ajar. As she walked past it, she heard some strange noise. She debated whether to check it for a moment but then her thoughts were abruptly cut by a foul stench. The very same essence that a certain oni gave off. 

Feeling an ominous foreboding, she narrowed her eyes while her hand went for her sword’s hilt She made her way towards the suspicious door. Inside, she saw the shocking scene of her Master and several others engaging in the most immoral act she had ever witnessed.

“Stop!” She shouted, pushing the door aside. “Unhand him, you foul inhumans!” 

The female Servants acknowledged the newcomer’s arrival while smirking despicably. On the other hand, the young man was under some kind of daze, unable to stop thrusting his hips onto the backside of Suzuka Gozen while the woman was on all fours. 

“Why, if it isn’t the old lady,” said Shinmen Musashi while hugging the male’s side. Her naked body was coated by a thin layer of sweat and cum.

“Come to join our party?” The famed painter, Katsushika Hokusai, had her cunt eaten out by none other than Suzuka Gozen. She had her hand push the fox woman’s head further against her slit.

“I will do no such thing!” Raikou stepped forward. But as she reached the bed, she smelled an overwhelming stench coming from their naked bodies. She staggered, seeing her surroundings wobble. The essence of the oni must have taken her comrades’ senses without them knowing it.

Hokusai stood up from her position followed by Musashi. They strode to the mystic slayer side before she could even take a step back. 

“Come, let’s take off all those clothes,” Hokusai said to the taller woman, ripping away the sailor top with a casual swipe and revealing her pink bikini underneath. 

Before Raikou could protest, Musashi pulled the long-haired beauty’s face towards her and engaged it with some intense kissing. She devoured Lancer’s moist lips with her own. Raikou was in a state of shock and paralysis. Her body couldn’t move on its own. Her arms were like wet noodles, failing to push off the busty samurai off of her. Her body reacted strangely as the painter pawed at her large tits, pulling down the tiny bikini flags that covered her nipples. She couldn’t stop a moan when the painter sucked her nipples while unfastening her skirt.

She felt all her power leaving for each moment they tasted her body. Meanwhile, she could still hear the animalistic moans of Suzuka enjoying the harsh fucking from their Master. He had no grip on his sense as he thrust his hips with great speed and power. The Servant’s fleshy breasts rocked back and forth along with her body, and a moment later she pushed her face down to the bed and stuck up her ass, crying loudly. He pushed in his cock one more time before coming inside her.

As Suzuka Gozen fell to her side, Raikou was pulled to the bed by the two and found herself on the bottom of Musashi. Their large breasts squished against each other as the samurai went down and inserted her tongue inside Raikou’s mouth. Raikou felt incredible searing through her chest as her now naked body felt pleasure all of a sudden. She couldn’t stop puckering her lips and engaging with the samurai’s for a sultry exchange. Her breath hitched when a hand came upon her tit as they made out.

It didn’t take long before Ritsuka shifted over to them and spread her legs wide. Musashi her knees and positioned them right below the Lancer’s thighs to keep them from moving.

Suddenly, she felt a finger toying with her folds, getting her to loosen.

“Mhmmm ahhh… s-stop…” she said with a weak voice while Musashi was biting her lip. “No...let go!” Raikou shivered, feeling a single-digit go inside, prodding the crevices of her cavern. She couldn’t keep her mind from keeping calm. So many sensations were assaulting her all at once. 

The samurai lifted her face up just as Hokusai got near them. The painter spread her legs as she hovered over the Lancer’s face before lowering herself down. Raikou’s vision turned black and she found an arousing scent directly on her nose. The smell got her mouth opening up on their own without her consent and her tongue reaching up to lick the girl’s folds. Hokusai inhaled sharply from the wetness of her tongue. The muscle lapped up and down her tiny slit, resulting in her to give in and grind her hips against the older woman’s face.

Meanwhile, Musashi was burying her face between the large woman’s breasts, massaging their tremendous size with her hands. She mewled as she moved her face and began to suck the woman’s nipple as she toyed with her other tit. 

Ritsuka was moaning as he jerked his cock, watching the three pleasures themselves. He couldn’t hold himself any longer and pushed his cock into his favorite mother’s pussy.

Raikou moaned as her Master’s meat parted her folds and continued advancing through her pussy. The intense pleasure of having his cock inside her finally set her free from her sanity. Her entire body relaxed and let the precious meat slam inside her as much as it wanted to. As she let Ritsuka fuck her, she noticed Suzuka get up and pad her way towards Hokusai, taking one of her pert tits into her mouth. Master, however, decided to seal the painter’s moans as he leaned forward over Musashi who was licking both her tits before he kissed the painter.

Being surrounded by beautiful Servants, Raikou could see how her son could give in to temptation so easily. It was 

“AHhhhhh…..” Raikou tongued the young painter’s moist pussy, paying close attention to her clit. Then she moved her tongue inside the hole, tasting the sensual juices that were flowing at this very moment. Hokusai’s entire body jolted from her tongue slipping in. The painter had a hard time managing the aggressive tonguing that their Master used on her now.

Ritsukas’ hands in the meanwhile clumped down on the older woman’s hips and started thrusting unlike ever before. It was as if he was intent on getting her pregnant. That made her squirm, and she could not wish for anything more. He was being so proactive that his abs kept smacking on the samurai’s large bum.

All five of them let out a chorus of moans until Raikou’s turned up in volume from feeling the brunt of Ritsuka’s powerful thrusts. His cock was reaching so deep and grazing her hole so fast that she shivered in no time and orgasmed all over his manly tool. 

“Hahhhhhh Uhhhhhhh!” She cried out loud, although muffled by the painter’s lower lips. 

Their bodies shifted at some point, and she found herself side-by-side with Hokusai to her left and Musashi to her right while Suzuka was below her. Ritsuka still continued to thrust in and out of her pussy from behind. Her body rocked from the eager thrusts, making her large tits wag and brush against Suzuka’s own perky breasts. The Master was also busy fingering the other two, their moans creating a discordious melody against her ears.

She didn’t even have time to enjoy the feeling of her ass being slapped by his pelvis in a position like a wild bitch when they changed their positions yet again. Ritsuka lifted her up effortlessly, a feat that impressed her, and sat her down on his lap while he spread his legs and leaned against the bedpost. He pulled his cock and inserted it right into her open asshole. The juices covering the shaft worked their magic, and soon, he was thrusting quickly up her ass. She winced at first from the slimy feeling but soon found herself meeting his thrusts. Suzuka crawled up to them and started lapping at her vacant pussy while Musashi and Hokusai went towards her breasts.

Raikou felt a flood of sensations. Her entire body was squirming around this hot, naked mess as her hands shot up and grabbed the supple breasts from the two girls in front of her, pulling on their nipples.

“Ohhhh fuuuck, Ritsuka,” Raikou let out a long, enticing moan, feeling him thrust up. “Ahhh ahhh hahhhhh hahh hahh…” She felt his naked body so hot next to her back. She wanted him so much. She wanted him to pleasure himself with her body.

He shot a massive load inside a few moments later. It was as hot as the noontime sun. She sweated just by feeling it ooze out of her as he slipped out. Euphoria clouded her mind even more as if some spell took control of her senses.

She didn’t know how she ended up standing on the floor, but her body felt so invigorated. Her gaze landed on the naked samurai. “Come here, dearie, and lick up my ass. I know you want to. You’ve been staring at it for a while now.” She spread her ass cheeks with her hands. Musashi had a glazed look in her eyes as she crawled towards her. The buxom samurai’s mouth covered her glistening hole while her tongue poked out and spread it to her delight. Raikou whimpered. “That’s a good girl. Put your tongue to work, not just your sword.” 

Suzuka seemed jealous and crawled towards the free hole. Her hands landed on the Lancer’s hips as she began eating out the older woman’s pussy. 

Finally, Raikou’s gaze landed on Master holding the painter up by her knees as he drove his dick up from behind her. He looked so manly at that moment that Raikou couldn’t help but be proud of him.

“Mmhmmm... use your mouth more,” she instructed the samurai nibbling at her asshole, grabbing the back of her hair, and pushing her forward. She bit her lip, feeling so hot by the careful attention and dominance over these other girls. “Good...ooohhh…you’re both good little girls….” 

Musashi hungrily ran her tongue around the older woman’s backdoor. Her tongue drew long lines across her ass and then those supple thighs. It’s as if she had a penchant for tasting a woman’s flesh. 

Ritsuka, on the other hand, had the painter girl bouncing atop his cock as he stood. He lifted and dropped the lithe girl around until he let her plunge, sheathing the entirety of his mast deep inside her. He moaned together with the girl as they each reached their respective orgasms.

With their tongues rubbing her sensitive spots, Raikou felt pleasure spike up through her body. She clenched her thighs together against Suzuka’s head, taking the girl by surprise, and unleashed a powerful orgasm on her lips. Her hands had a firm hold on the Saber’s head, preventing her from escaping. Raikou sighed as she let every drop out.

In moments, Suzuka laid down, panting while Raikou was still standing, heaving, her chest rising and falling, causing them to bounce. Musashi gingerly got up and stood in front of her, capturing the Lancer’s mouth in a lip-lock. Their abundant breasts pressed tightly together. Ritsuka followed soon after they were fondling each other’s breasts. He lined up his cock into Musashi’s defenseless pussy and pushed it right in.

They had a ton of sex under the influence of the oni’s alcohol throughout the night. They switched partners, gave their Master pleasure with their bodies, and most importantly, pulling the older woman into the pits of depravity.

* * *

That morning, when Raikou woke up, she ordered all her children to dress up. They kneeled in front of her as her gaze swept across them in turn.

“I hope you have reflected all your actions.” Raikou crossed her arms. Her face was brimming with disappointment.

“We have,” said all three of Servants in unison.

“That fiendish oni should never be dealt with,” she further added. “She causes nothing but trouble.”

“But Raikou,” pleaded the young man, “I think the one at fault here is the alcohol.”

“The alcohol that oni provided, yes.” She glared at the other Servants. “Which is why I do not have the time to deal with you three. I have to track that bug and give her a piece of my mind before she escapes.”

“We’ll take care of Master while you’re away.” Musashi smiled shyly.

“You better.” Raikou glared at all of them. “Or else you will feel my reckoning. Take care of him until I come back.”

Then the group sighed as she left, not even planning a continuation of their party for fear of the older woman’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> A work written for my monthly one-shots. Let me know what you think.
> 
> By the way, I do polls every month. Feel free to check out my profile for details.


End file.
